Matarys Vhassar
Matarys Vhassar is an exiled Volantene nobleman and current commander of the Forgotten Sails, a company of mercenary sellsails. Appearance Matarys does not have the characteristic white hair and purple eyes that so many of his of those who have the blood of Valyria, but instead chestnut hair tinged in places blond, and dark brown eyes. This is due to the fact that far down the Vhassar line, his family intermingled with women of Ghiscari descent. He also has a well shaped goatee which he takes much pride in, and a fine moustache. He enjoys to wear fine fabrics and clothes, and even when he is in command of his flagship he dresses only in the finest sailing gear. History Matarys grew up in the vibrant and powerful city of Volantis, the most supreme first daughter of Valyria. Born into a proud and aristocratic family, he was taught by his father - who had strong connections with the old Empire back on the Valyrian Peninsula - that to be Valyrian was to be the ruler of the world, and that all would bow low to him for his whole life. As a youth, he traveled extensively throughout the Valyrian Freehold, visiting the magnificent city of Valyria itself, and spending a good few years there learning from those who lived there how to plot and scheme with the best of the best. He returned to Volantis a man grown at twenty five, having married his cousin Laena - as is the tradition of many Valyrian families - and taken her back to his home city with him. Yet, as the youngest of his fathers five children, there was no use for him in maintaining the family’s political standing back at his home city. He therefore had time to make a family for him and Laena, and seventeen years before the Doom the first of their three children was born, whom they named Pollitor. Soon after more followed, with Sallei born two years after Pollitor and Cossomo three years after her. All three were tutored for four years in the city as Valyria when they reached the age of seven, just as Matarys and Laena had been. After the insistence of his brother Voggaro, who was at that time one of the three Triarch’s of Volantis, Matarys was given command of the Volantene Fleet thirteen years before the Doom and tasked with hunting down pirates who had been preying on merchant shipping entering the bay of Volantis. This task was executed somewhat haphazardly and sloppily by Matarys, who was distraught from being separated from his wife for so long at sea, and this failure resulted in his eventual dismissal from the command of the Navy. However, during his time leading the fleet, he commissioned a monstrous beast of a flagship for himself, the Indomitable Volantis, which was completed the year his command ended. As the city blossomed and grew powerful, Matarys was content playing the part of a Volantene nobleman: Living in a spacious and beautiful manse inside the Black Walls and hosting expensive parties for fellow noblemen. He also took over the Vhassar family’s merchant shipping business, primarily in the slave trade, after the assassination of one of his older brothers who had run it before him. He performed well in this regard, expanding the merchant fleet of not only the Vhassar family but Volantis itself too, due to his successful trade agreements with the friends he retained in Valyria. Then the Doom came to Valyria, and all Volantis wept. In the madness that followed it, Matarys was once again appointed head of the Volantene Fleet, and led two of the three rescue expeditions to salvage the wonders of the crumbling Freehold. On the first attempt, the fleet was turned back before even reaching the newly created Smoking Sea, and Matarys was injured as his ship was sunk on reefs on the retreat home. The second attempt launched whilst he recovered from his injury did not even reach the Smoking Sea, but returned when all the supplies brought were exhausted. In command of the third relief mission, the Volantene Navy managed to reach Valyria itself, but upon seeing the smouldering embers of the city they bid a hasty retreat, taking with them only a few treasured relics of the Freehold, such as a few ancient tomes and statues of fabled heroes. The city he returned to was a mess. He was a known supporter of the Elephant party, favoring trade and commerce over imperialism and the sword, and in the chaos after the Doom his cries for returning to normal order were drowned out by louder cries for the replacement of Valyria by Volantis as the head of the Freehold and its sprawling Empire. After his rescue missions were deemed failures and his brother - who had managed to retain his position as a Triarch of the Tiger Party - advised him that he could no longer protect him, he was quickly ousted from command of the Volantene Fleet and eventually driven from Volantis itself after publicly denouncing one of the new Triarchs. His second son, Cossomo, was taken hostage by other nobles so as to ensure he did not start a revolt. Fleeing with his family aboard his flagship, Matarys managed to convince some of the ships from his family’s and Volantis’ Navy to join him in exile, forming their own company of sellsails for hire. They now roams the waters of the Narrow Sea, in search of coin and employ, under the name of the Forgotten Sails. He still maintains correspondence with his brother Vogarro, who attempts to rebuild Matarys’ reputation so he can eventually return to Volantis in honour. Known Family * Belicho Vhassar - Father (Deceased) * Jaehaera Vhassar - Mother (Deceased) ** Vogarro Vhassar, Triarch of Volantis Tiger - Brother ** Unnamed Brother (Deceased) ** Unnamed Sister (Deceased) ** Unnamed Brother (Deceased) ** Matarys Vhassar ** Laena Vhassar - Wife *** Pollitor Vhassar - Son (19) *** Sallei Vhassar - Daughter (17) *** Cossomo Vhassar - Son (14) (Held captive in Volantis, possibly deceased)